Man to Pierce Talk
by MistressSara
Summary: Pierce finds out that Jeff is planning on proposing to Annie. He decides to step in. Answer to a prompt. Reviews welcome.


Title: Man to Pierce Talk

Author: Mistress Sara

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing… No, really. Nothing.

Midtega Prompt: Pierce stumbles upon Jeff's plan to propose to Annie. So he takes Jeff to a secret room in his mansion and shows him priceless heirlooms like the tiara in hospital episode and proceeds to show him engagement rings. A discussion breaks out between the two of them on why Annie is Pierce's favorite and why Jeff should marry Annie.

_Spring 2013_

Sometimes Jeff wished he could just keep his mouth shut… actually he wished that he searched the room before beginning his discussion with Abed. Always check the room first. That should be rule one of going to school at Greendale. He and Abed had ducked into an empty music room after graduation practice had ended. Without checking, Jeff quickly began to speak.

"What did you see yesterday?"

"When yesterday? I'm an audience member of the world. I see many things."

"Not the moment to be cute. What did you see?" Jeff demanded.

"I saw you going into a jewelry store and then I saw the stereotypically snobbish clerk show you a variety of what I assume were engagement rings. And going off that assumption, I'm going to assume that you're planning to propose to Annie. A cool ending to the series, might earn you two a spin off."

"What?" Jeff managed at the final comment, only to find himself apart of a chorus.

"What?" Came a voice from behind one of the closet doors in the room. Abed slowly approached the door, reaching to turn the handle when it flew open to reveal an annoyed Pierce.

"Abed, this isn't a TV show, there are no spin offs, and you're sworn to secrecy. Pierce, what are you doing in the closet?"

"Not waiting for you. You're already out." Jeff frowned at him. "If you must know I was waiting for a certain young-ish woman who works part time in the cafeteria to join me."

"Did you agree on this location or were you waiting to pounce on her?" Abed asked out of curiosity.

"It was a lovers agreement." He answered curtly before turning back to Jeff. "But I never thought I'd hear this. You're going to propose to Annie?"

"I—"

"Did you buy the ring?"

"No—"

"Why not?"

"None of them were right for her."

"Come with me. Abed, stay here and tell Miss Fish sticks I was detained."

"The fish sticks lady, Pierce? Really? I never thought I would say this, but you could do better." Jeff muttered as he was led out of the room to the black town car waiting for Pierce.

"If it's dark, it really doesn't make a difference."

"Where are we going?" The younger man finally asked as they drove out of the city, towards a looming mountain that Jeff had never really noticed before.

"I want to show you something." The rode in silence as the car wound its way up a private road, slowing climbing the mountain. When they finally pulled to a stop, Jeff was a little nauseas but even more surprised at the house that sat before him.

"This is where you live?"

"Summer home. Come on." Pierce said briefly. Jeff followed him through the large entryway, through a marble hall to an old fashioned elevator. Pierce closed the gate and pushed the button to take them down. This was beginning to feel like a bad idea… would Pierce bring him all this way to kill him? Was this going to end up like Silence of the Lambs? There was going to be a giant hole in the basement where Pierce would leave him to die, then make a lampshade from his skin?

Instead of a dirty, unfinished basement, Jeff found himself standing infront of a large, heavy vault door, watching Pierce remove his glasses for a retina scan.

"Don't tell Abed about this place. He'll want to come down and film NCIS style scenes."

"I got that reference." Pierce smiled as the bolts in the door retracted before sliding open. "In here."

"Stupid question, but you don't have flesh lampshades do you?" Couldn't hurt to check.

"Of course not… those stopped being popular in the 70's. Had to completely redecorate my winter house. I was quite the ladies man at that time. I remember this blonde girl from San Francisco—"

"Pierce. Why am I here?"

"Over this way." Jeff followed him to what looked like a high-end jewelry store. There was a glass case housing the tiara he had bequeathed to Annie. There were a few other bobbles like that one, but the case that Pierce had stopped in front of held a number of rings. "I think this might be just the one."

Jeff stood in shock as Pierce opened the case and pulled what could easily be described as "the perfect ring" for Annie.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff finally managed, looking away from the square setting that had one larger diamond in the middle but was surrounded by smaller, but equally breathtaking, diamonds. It was subtle yet astounding, sparkling and unusual. Just like Annie.

"Why does no one believe me when I say that Annie is my favorite?"

"This is a lot, even for your favorite."

"No it isn't. Look, Jeff. My own children want nothing to do with me. They never came to see me at the hospital once they heard that I was going to live. Annie was there every day. Sometimes she just sits with me. That girl is the daughter I wish I had."

"Pierce, I had no idea—"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"You're sure you want to get married? It's a big step, I've done it 7 times and every time it failed."

"I think we're both ready. We've been living together for almost a year, together for almost two… I can't imagine ever being with someone else."

"You're going to take care of her? Because she's usually too focused taking care of everyone else."

"I will."

"Good. Here." Pierce pulled out a small blue box and put the ring in it before handing it to Jeff. "With my blessing."

"Thank you, Pierce."

"I've got vintage video games upstairs, feel like playing?"

"Got Pac Man?"

"Of course."

"Let's go."

_Graduation Night_

"Jeff, where are we going?" Annie asked as he pulled her out of the gym and away from the dance.

"I've got something to talk to you about."

"I already said no to that threesome suggestion."

"I was joking about that."

"Mm hmm." Annie said with a doubtful smile.

"All right. Here we are." He stopped just outside of the darkened library. The surrounding trees were still decorated with old Christmas lights. "You remember what happened here?"

"We met here after running away." She laughed.

"I think about that night a lot… I think that instead of running away, I was running to you. I just didn't know it at the time. Annie, I want to stop running."

"Jeff…" She gave him a long look, her breath catching as he knelt down in front of her.

"Annie, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Jeff!" Her eyes changed from Disney shock, to happy tears.

"Will you marry me?" He opened the blue box, revealing the ring. Annie audibly gasped.

"Of course." She leaned down and kissed him, neither caring about the taste of her tears. Jeff stood up and pulled the ring from the box so that he could put it on her. "Where did you find this ring? It's perfect!"

"I had a little help." Annie just smiled and leaned into his arms.

"I love you." She muttered against his chest.

"I love you too." He held her for another moment before pulling back. "Come on, we should get back inside."

"Okay." She grinned. "Who should we tell first?"

"Pierce." He answered, she looked back down at the ring and smiled.


End file.
